


Toxic

by GeomeunNabi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, POV First Person, Sexual Violence, Yuuri's POV, long-haired viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeomeunNabi/pseuds/GeomeunNabi
Summary: HALLO, BE WARNED THIS IS VERY BAD, THIS IS AN OBESSION AU, IN YUURI'S POVHOPE YOU ENJOY





	

**Author's Note:**

> HALLO, BE WARNED THIS IS VERY BAD, THIS IS AN OBESSION AU, IN YUURI'S POV
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Your lips are toxic, your voice is poison, and I want to hear **ALL** your reasons.

 

Reasons why we should be with each other, why you must be SOOOOO in love with me. That’s when I started to fall

Fall for you

 

And you only

It all started as a smile on your face, you looked at my empty eyes and sent a wonderful message to my soul, I didn’t know how you made me stop from jumping off from that bridge, but it must be from that smile. That smile pushed me to live my sad, pathetic life, you pulled me away from those rails and showed your beautiful scars you had in you covered arms.

We became friends soon after, we helped each other in our own problems, you showed me ways on how to live freely with nothing to care about, you showed me love, life and a muse to be inspired.

 

But my heart was pained to hear that you, you were in love with someone else already. You described him as a flirty young man, Short blond hair and green eyes that are like of a feline . You always tell me that he always had a tendency to flirt with anyone, but he loved you oh so passionately.

 

I listened to your stories even if I was pained to know that your heart belonged to someone else, and it was not me.

 

Not realizing that I started to become madly in love with you.

 

Every day, I would secretly follow you around, hiding behind a bush or a tree, whatever was convenient in that time, I took pictures of your body, jutting down all your mannerisms and putting pasting every single information that I had in a wall that I had.

But, the best that I got was your naked form.

 

I was near your house that time, I look from a nearby tree and see you, going in and started stripping of your clothes, then putting on a beautiful lace cloth and leggings that complemented your pale skin. My mouth watered at your curves, your silver hair tied into two pig tails, making you look like a cute child. You set down various colors of blushes and lipsticks on your table and applied them on your face. I took pictures of everything, and now I wanted you more than ever.

 

I wanted to tear off your clothes and make you scream my name, make you writhe underneath me as I make you take in everything. I wanted that:

 

And I know that you want that too

 

But please, just love me don’t be in that arms of that man that you “say” that you love. We can just love each other you know? Can’t you see that?

 

Then I started seeing you, being ravaged by that man, smudging all your makeup, ripping off the clothes you wore and kissing you all over that naked body of yours.  


Now I know, that love is a poison, and it consumes the one who drinks the contents of that bottle.

 

It makes my mind go insane, these images of you just emerges in my mind.  I want to collect everything that you own.

 

And I did, from handkerchiefs to your clothes, I knew during our weekly meetings that you actually tell me these things, I felt guilty at first ,but didn’t after a while, since I do this all for love.

 

But my obsession for you didn’t stop there, I went to your lovers house.

 

And killed him

 

And now you’re in my arms, crying hard.

 

I comforted you so badly that day, happy now that your heart was now free from the spell of that man.  Now, we can really be together.

 

**BUT WHY AREN’T WE?!**

 

You moved on from his death and dated another man, why am I not that man, Why? WHY?! I BECAME THE PERSON YOU LEANED ON?! AND YOU STILL DON’T LOVE ME?!

 

I knew it was time to end this pain, once and for all.

 

We were together in your house, sitting next to each other, wrapped in a blanket and cuddling. I held you close that day, my heartbeat was fast, you felt it too.

 

“Do you love me, Viktor?”

 

You looked at me and laughed softly, you nuzzle into my chest and whisper:

 

“Of course I do, I love you, you’re like a brother to me Yuuri.”

 

I felt like time stopped that day, I pushed you away and went to the kitchen, I took a knife from the kitchen and walked back to you.

You slowly shake in fear that day, I twisted that knife into different directions, and look at you with cold eyes.

 

“after all my affection to you? This is how you repay me?! I SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT YOU LOVE, NOT SOME GUY THAT YOU HOOK UP IN A NIGHT STAND!”

 

You walk to my side, hugging me close.

”Yuuri, I didn’t know you felt this way, I’m sorry I didn’t you acknowledge your love for me.”

You cry in my arms, but I pushed you away. I pointed the knife at your face.

 

“SORRY DOESN’T RESOLVE THE SHIT THAT YOU MADE ME…I LOVED YOU SO BADLY, BUT YOU NEVER LOVED ME BACK! DIDN’T YOU SEE THE EFFORTS I DID? YOU NEVER DID RIGHT!”

 

I punched you hard that time; your cheeks are red and bruised with the wounds I gave you, your eyes were overflowing with tears.

 

“If you won’t love me, no one will ever will.”

 

I pulled you by your hair and slam your body to the floor of your bedroom; you scream in pain and curled up near the dresser.

I threw various things at your legs, to the point they were blue. I pulled your hair again so I could see your face, I was swollen red, from crying like how it was when your lover died.

 

I kept abusing that body of yours, over and over until you were barely breathing. Your body was covered with new scars, I could barely recognize your body now.

 

I laugh softly after what I have done, and I knew it was time to deal the final blow.

 

A knife pierced down that heart of yours.

 

The heart that I wanted for so long, but I will get that heart now

 

Even if the body is dead.

 

You shake badly at the damage I did, I placed my foot down your chest hard, I barely hear your screams, your voice was like sandpaper in my ears, so hoarse, yet so satisfying to hear.

 

I look at your eyes, holding the knife tightly in my hands.

 

Yet why did you smile at me?

 

Why did you sit up and hug me so tightly?

 

Why did you forgive me?

 

Why did you still kiss me before I stabbed you?

 

Why did you still say:

 

**I love you**


End file.
